Sometimes
by animelover4444
Summary: Italy has gotten a letter from a person he had thought would never send him a letter, but this letter isn't good, it's actually an execution letter. Warning:Kinglike!Italy, Executor!Romano. Some JapanxItaly and SpainxRomano. Character Death.


Italy and Romano

Normal P.O.V

Italy sat on his little throne he had in his study,rolling a ball in his hand with a smile on his face. Not one of the normal smiles you'd see Italy with. He had that twisted smile on his face, and his cheerful tone didn't always appear when he spoke. Even so, he was still Italy, he was still the Northern part of Italy,and somewhere inside, he was still himself. That was something that could never change,now could it? Italy didn't move from his throne, he stood there waiting, his smile never fading, nor did he move. He had told his soldiers to take a week off for this one purpose. _His _fratello was paying him a visit. Would this be there last meeting? Only fate could tell.

Flashback

"Italy, we have some news,"one of his loyal soldiers appeared threw the doorway holding a letter of some sorts. Of course this peeked Italy's interest. It _must_ be from Kiku,he thought. But when the letter was handed to him, he saw the worry in the soldiers eyes. "Before I read this...," Italy paused and looked the soldier over one more time just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. However,his vision had been perfectly clear. Worry had risen from the soldiers eyes, and face, he thought he could even see him trembling. "What is it about? And why has it gotten you in such a state?" he gestured to the soldier himself, hoping he caught on that he was talking about his worry. The soldier seemed to catch on. "Oh! It's just...the letter...It's...well...uh...,"he seemed to have a loss of words but he finally looked up at him, and with a shaky voice he said,"It's a letter from your brother Sir,"

He quickly dismissed himself and ran out the doorway. Italy's eyes traveled down to the papers in his hand and he smiled softly to himself. "Ah, Fratello, have you finally decided to come pay my a visit?" he spoke to himself as he began reading the paper.

_Dear Feliciano Vargas,_

How formal...Italy thought.

_This letter is of any final words you have to anyone at any time after your execution. _

Execution? What a fancy word for saying there coming to kill me? To dispel of me? Why not just say it plain and simple? Italy's mind wondered.

_Now we are sending a scout out for you soon, please at least get your last words written before we get there. Remember to keep the paper on you as well,it is pointless to write something down and not have it with you when it is needed. Also,any type of retreat is useless, you can't run from what's right and front of you and you never will. You can not pretend you never got this letter because we know good and well, you did. Now for the courtsey of the fellow people of Italy we will send someone that has experience dealing with you. So were sending-_

Austria? Spain? Germany? Maybe even France? Italy gave a puzzled look at the paper and shook away those suggestions. He looked back to his spot and continued reading.

_-your brother._

Ah,now Italy understood, they were sending someone with "experience" dealing with Italy. He looked back down at the paper, and decided to finish reading.

_So, a scout will be out in a week, again no retreating, it's useless. Farewell, Mr. Vargas._

Italy gave a small, devilish smile and looked right at the bottom on the paper and right on the dotted line there was his name.

_Lovino Vargas_

Italy had memorized the way Romano wrote for many years but still was never able to actually do it so instead he wrote in a perfect way on the other dotted line.

_Feliciano Vargas_

He looked down at the other blank spot of the letter and scribbled down the thing they had requested. His last words to a loved one. And he smiled to himself as he folded up the paper and slipped it into his coat pocket. He then turned back to his throne and went to sit down, were he wouldn't move until _his_ Fratello came to him. But just before he did he called,"Soldiers! Come! Now!" and then when he sat down, he smiled as soldiers filled the room. "You are dismissed for a week," is all he said and gave a dismissive wave to them, waiting for them to go. There were a few protests but none that seemed to urge him to take back what he said. And soon enough the soldiers had disappeared from the room.

End of Flashback

Italy's P.O.V

I had been waiting far too long for Fratello and I was getting a bit impatient. Wouldn't a week be up soon? Have I misread the timing? He pulled out the peace of paper and looked back threw it before shaking his head. **No** I didn't misread anything. He smiled to himself. He continued rolling to ball between his fingers and put the paper back into his coat pocket. The only sound made was of glass hitting the marble floor...

Normal P.O.V

A blade was at the tip of Italy's neck, but he didn't hide, he didn't run, instead he smiled. "Oh Fratello, what a pleasant greeting, and I thought you wouldn't make it but afterall you always were one to suprise me, now weren't you?"he spoke as he chuckled darkly to himself, recalling a past memory he had almost forgotten.

"You have no right to talk bitch, what you have done has led you to this, to being killed at the hands of your own brother, that's a shameful way to go, Feliciano," Romano spat at him, trying not to raise his voice, though he felt the urge to scream at him, he kept it to himself.

Italy seemed to ignore his statement and instead gestured to the glass on the floor. Though he didn't sound very hurt when he spoke."You broke my favorite toy Fratello."

Romano glanced at the shattered pieces of the ball on the ground for a moment. "So?" he said as his eyes moved back to Italy. "Who cares about a fucking ball?"

Italy looked from the floor to Romano and his expression turned into something sneaky and cunning. "Well, Fratello, it'd be best to tell you so you don't spend the rest of your life wondering af-."

"Fucking tell me already!" Romano hissed and glared sullenly at Italy. Of course Italy kept that same smile on his face, he didn't fear what was to come.

"Fratello, that ball reminded me of you...," Italy paused and looked back at the floor. "So fragile and brakeable, yet strong. But then again in the end, you will fall, and you will be dissolved but your opponet because of how blind you are, to see not what is in front of you, but what is behind you. Who says you can run from what's behind you either? Why must they always be ahead of you?"

Romano glanced behind him for a moment just to make sure no one was there, and then back at Italy. "Who says I'll be the one to fall when you have a blade to your neck? Your still going to lose just like you did back then. Your still a fuck up of a country!"

Italy cocked his head a little, almost as if in real confusion and chuckled again. "But Fratello, don't you see, you and me, we are the same. So if I'm a fuck up, what does that make you?"

He jabbed Italy a little with the tip of his blade, drawing a little tiny dot of blood from Italy's neck. "Damn it, shut up Feliciano!"

Romano's P.O.V

I watched as Italy pursed his lips and then he looked around the room before looking back at me. And he smiled, almost like he used to smile at me. It looked almost like the Feliciano I used to know, the one I used to love. The one I still loved, even though I was disgusted with myself because of it. I thought that after such a strained past, I would give up on him and just move on. But even after the years of being around him, being smiled at by him. I tried to hold onto the love that I had kept for him, and that was when he let go. He turned into something I never thought Feliciano would turn into. A monster. But what Feliciano just said, if we _were_ the same, wouldn't I,Lovino Vargas, be a monster as well? Or were we, as everyone else said, truely just opposites? Different?

And finally, his voice almost just like it used to be said, "Fratello...Telling me..to shut up, is making the pain go away? Is it giving you hope of which I'm really the same as I was back then when we were children? Or have you, finally given up on me?" He didn't look away though and his smile, it seemed to grow back to the tainted, thoughtless smile that he now wore, all the time. . I blinked for a moment.

"Feliciano, I lost hope long before you ever even turned into _this_," I said, as I looked at him with a bitter frown.

"_This?_" he said. "Why Fratello, what ever could you mean, do you not want to say it? That I'm a monster. Is that just to wrong to say that about me,your Fratello?"

He looked me over, still smiling, and I shook my head. "Calling you a monster is being polite. Your really a fucking pathetic pasta loving bastard that doesn't deserve to have people that cares about him!"

I didn't mean to raise my voice, but it definately didn't help when I did raise my voice and I was yelling at him. But he kept that smile. And then I remembered, one thing that never changed is his love for pasta...I think it's in his DNA to love pasta...I also thought it was in his DNA to be an idiot that smiles a lot but no I was wrong. So if he still loves pasta, what's his reasoning behind it?

"Oh you remembered I still loved pasta? Tch, seems you have been keeping up with me, hm?" he spoke calmly, almost casually and I let my eyes fall on him. His eyes were always open now, those eyes that I had grown accustomed to not looking at...Yet now, there they were, burning threw me with intelligence, not the sorta of thing Italy should hold in his eyes. But then again, I suppose Italy was always best at pretending.

"I just knew that you'd always love pasta,Dumbass," I spoke, venom shown in every word that I spoke. "If you ever stopped loving pasta then World War 3 must have broke out."

Italy's smile fell slightly and he thought this over for a moment. "You might just have a point there, but I don't think we should be thinking of pasta in my final moments, Fratello."

I sighed, knowing just how right he was. I was already losing time before night fall and I needed to be back soon. So I did what most Italians did, I turned into a coward.

My hand actually began to tremble as I thought about it. What if I do actually kill him? Will I be able to live with the guilt, regret, or sorrow that will slowly crawl into my life? I looked at Italy and imagined the brother I once knew, and the one that he had become. I still loved him, even if I didn't want to admit him. But I had to go threw with this, I had to pull myself together. I would just pull a trick on the person that might as well know everything about me.

I let the sword fall out of my hand and I fell to my knees. I had to try to make this convincing, right? I knew Italy's eyes stared threw me as I looked down at the ground. I heard metal against the floor and knew Feliciano had picked up the sword I discarded. I also felt the sword being held in my direction. "F-feliciano...," I forced my voice to sound shaky and cracked, which didn't take much effort. "C-can I tell you a secret...J-just between you and me? Right before you rid the world of my precsence?"

I looked up slowly, allowing fake, tiny tears to well in my eyes as they began to stroll down my cheeks. For a moment, Italy's eyes softened as he knelt down and began to pull me into a hug, rather carelessly. "Si, Fratello," he murmured softly in my ear. It sent shivers down my spine.

"G-gracias...," I spoke softly and whispered into his ear. "Th..the only regret...I have in life...Feliciano is...," I stopped mid sentence and plugged a knife into Feliciano's shoulder, which was just enough to send a scream echoeing threw the halls of his home, and enough to make him let go of the sword. I pushed him away and walked over to him, blood dripping from the wound on his shoulder onto the beautiful marble flooring. I walked over to him, as he sat there, holding his shoulder, not ready to pull the knife out yet. So instead, I pulled it out for him, sending another pained scream threwout the halls. Then I looked over at the sword and walked over and picked it up, before turning back to Feliciano. I kept my eyes on him until I was standing right beside him.

"Feliciano, my one and only secret that I regret is, loving you," I spoke rather ungently as I plunged the sword into stomach, watching as blood began to puddle out from under him and watching as he began to scream again. Moments later, he was also coughing up blood...And I was watching as small tears welled in those beautiful eyes of his. Though, as blood dripped from the corner of his lips, he smiled. "F-fratello...," he coughed out. I stared at him, forcing myself to not cry right then and there. "I..I always felt the same way...Fratello...U-until one day...I forced myself away from you in fear I could never g..get love from you...A-and now..I-I wonder..What would it be like..If I had ch-chose to tell you the truth?..." He coughed again as he spoke and stuttered along the words many times. His amber eyes were losing there spark, fast.

But I couldn't fall into his arms now, no, it was already too late for that. "Felic-," I was cut off by a blade piercing my stomach and then a foot pushing on my back as the stranger pulled the blade out just as quickly as he had shoved it in. I remembered earlier, Italy's words, "_Fratello, that ball reminded me of you...So fragile and brakeable, yet strong. But then again in the end, you will fall, and you will be dissolved but your opponet because of how blind you are, to see not what is in front of you, but what is behind you. Who says you can run from what's behind you either? Why must they always be ahead of you?" _Italy had been right. And as I fell onto my stomach, I saw the raven black hair and the blank brown eyes. Japan. Or Kiku. Honda Kiku.

"You hurt Italia," he said as he walked over to Italy, trying to keep a calm exterior. But his eyes were beginning to show emotion. He had pulled out a first aid kit and examined the wounds. But as time passed, and he used up about half of the bandages available, he and I both knew Feliciano was a goner. But Italy still reached up and slowly touched Kiku's cheek, caressing it weakly. Kik's eyes, for once, were welling with small tears that began to roll down his cheeks. "I should have sped up my traveling, then you wouldn't be in this state Italia," he spoke softly and Feliciano gave one of his old smiles. His idiotic yet caring smile.

"Sh, K-kiku don't say those things..Y-you tried...A-and no matter what..You know I still love you..I always have...A-and I always w-will...I-i'm just sorry I w...won't be there for you now...in your time of need..But K-kiku..I...I just want you to remember..that no matter how great the distance I will always be with you..E-every step of the way...," he spoke gently before going into a coughing fit. When that was finally over, he shifted a bit and winced, in pain. "But...m-most of all I...," he coughed again. "I..i love you...Kiku Honda..," and then his eyes glazed over as he began to fade away from this world. I had actually become so interested in the conversation I had began to forget my pain, but it quickly returned as the room fell silent, except for the sobs Kiku was making as he held Italy in his arms.

And I tried to make an escape...I really did...I had tried to crawl away as fast as I could but...it just didn't work...By the time I was about a yard away most of the blood from my body was now on the floor, and Kiku was getting up. Face red and puffy from crying so long. Kiku's hand clutched the handle of his katana as he walked over to me, slowly, his footsteps soft as he walked.

His eyes were cold as he raised his blade. "For Italia," he said, and then there was the touch of his blade against my skin. Blood gushing from another open wound. A blood churning scream that echoed in the halls once again. And then there was black. As life left me, forever.

Italy's P.O.V

I looked down from the sky for a sign of another person. I wanted to get into Heaven as soon as possible. But, apparently I had to wait for someone, and when I saw a small figure in the distance my blood churn. I was growing happier and I even flashed one of my old smiles. My fun smiles that I used to love giving. But at the moment, this smile seemed so foreign to me I had to work not to twist it into something evil.

Finally the figure was close enough for me to make it out. It was oddly..._my Fratello_. Why was he here? Oh wait...Now that I recall it...Japan did stab him in the stomach...he must of died too...But instead of frowning and crying I waved at him and smiled just like I used too.

"Fratello! Fratello! It's really you!" I called as he approached and though he was cautious he came pretty close to me, which made me smile.

"Feliciano...," he looked off as he floated in the air, he was unsure of what to say or do. But I still smiled, waiting patiently like always for my Fratello. "I'm sorry that I...killed you...But...maybe it's better now...that were both dead...maybe we can mend our broken relationship?" he looked at me slightly before looking back away, towards nothing but the sky that surrounded us.

I nodded and smiled. "I'd like that Fratello! I miss when we were close, y'know?" And with that I hugged him before taking his hand, looking at him.

He looked at me too and for a moment a smiled came upon his lips. "I'd like that too, Feli," I couldn't help but smile bigger at the old nick name.

"Well then, Fratello, why don't we finish this journey home, together?" I beamed as I gestured towards in front of us and he nodded.

"Si, let's," he said and then we disappeared into a very bright white light. Finally we were on our way home, even after all the strained past and the things that had happened over the years that tore us apart we still came back together and we found home.

Months Later

Japan's P.O.V

I stared up at the night sky longingly. I missed Feliciano. It was our anniversary, and he wasn't here with me to celebrate it. But, as he said, he would always be with me...So I can't say he's not here...He's just not here physcially, right? I sighed and heard the rustle of footsteps behind me. I looked to see a young man running over with a letter in his hand. I quickly got up as he stopped to hand me the letter. "We found this while searching the Italy brother's bodies...There's something on it that's addressed to you though...," and the man turned away, wanting to get away from them as quickly as he came. I watched him run away before opening the letter and reading the words carefully.

_"__Kiku, have you ever heard them say love is hard to get into? And that it's even harder to get out of? Well, I wanted to tell you that can apply to me as well...because I don't think after today I'll make it...and I just wanted to tell you that I love you, at least one more time, if I didn't get the chance. And also, just in case, if they gave this too you at the right time then...Happy 4th Anniversay, Sweetheart,"_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Your love, Feliciano._

Kiku's hands trembled at the mere thought of Italy writing this down, of him knowing he wouldn't be there for there anniversary. And he sat back down again, folding up the paper to put away in safe keeping. He couldn't lose this paper, because Italy had giving it to him. And Italy, was his one and only. So he looked up at the sky and the first time, since Italy's death, he smiled. And up in the sky, maybe for just a split second, two stars that looked exactly the same, twinkled brightly, shining there light on a dark world.

**Yay~2nd Fanfic completed! I can't believe it took me so long to get this done. Yes there are some kinks and flaws spread about threw the paper but it seems pretty good to me. Review if you'd like and constructive critism is awesome! Also if you'd like me to continue the story I can, you know, maybe Spain's sorta mad about the whole Japan killing Romano, his husband, and he comes for Japan. Who knows? Just depends if I find some time to continue it. Anyway, bye guyz!**


End file.
